This relates generally to wireless communications circuitry, and more particularly, to electronic devices having wireless communications circuitry.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications circuitry such as cellular telephone circuitry to communicate using cellular telephone bands. Electronic devices may use short-range wireless communications circuitry such as wireless local area network communications circuitry to handle communications with nearby equipment. Electronic devices may also be provided with satellite navigation system receivers and other wireless circuitry.
To satisfy consumer demand for small form factor wireless devices, manufacturers are continually striving to implement wireless communications circuitry such as antenna components using compact structures. However, it can be difficult to fit conventional antenna structures into small devices. For example, antennas that are confined to small volumes often exhibit narrower operating bandwidths than antennas that are implemented in larger volumes. If the bandwidth of an antenna becomes too narrow, the antenna will not be able to cover all communications bands of interest.
In view of these considerations, it would be desirable to provide antenna tuning elements that allow the antenna to cover a wider range of frequency bands. Moreover, it may be desirable to provide ways for testing the antenna tuning elements prior to being assembled within a finished product without damaging the antenna tuning elements.